


Welcome Home, Trixie!

by MissConstance



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Everyone have missed her, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Love, Surprise Party, Trixie is back, Welcome Home, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Trixie is back at Nonnatus House, but because of the recent events with Sister Ursula, the midwives hadn't been able to properly welcome her home.So, they decide to throw her a surprise welcome home party!Lots of family feels!All the women in this show are amazing!





	

After the dinner they had shared together at Nonnatus House, most of the nuns and nurses went to bed, exhausted by their long day of work. Trixie was the last one left in the kitchen, enjoying a warm cup of tea. She was lost in her thoughts, reflecting on her return home. She was so happy to finally be back home and to be with her friends once again. She had loved her time in Africa, but there was nothing like home, as cheesy as that sounds. She had missed everything, the smells, the sounds, and even the weather of the East End! But what she had missed more was the people, her family. It was so good to see them again, talk with them in person, and just enjoy their company. She had missed them dearly.  
She did not really expect her first day to be like that, but nevertheless, she was back among the people she loved and that was all that mattered. 

Trixie cleaned her mug and turned off the lights in the kitchen. As she made her way to her room, she thought back at what happened during the day.  
She was glad Sister Ursula was gone. Even though she didn’t know her, she had heard enough horrible things from Barbara and Delia to realize she wasn’t fit for the job and didn’t belong here. Trixie was revolted by her actions. How could she have sent Sister Mary Cynthia away without consulting the doctor? How could she not keep track of her? Because of her, Sister Mary Cynthia could be anywhere! She was sick and must be terrified, and no one could reassure her because they didn’t even know where she was! But Trixie was determined to find her, whatever it takes.  
And she didn’t want to think of the way she had run Nonnatus House when she was not there. She had taken Sister Julienne’s position, she had made that stupid 20 minutes rules, that put in danger their patients, mother and baby, and, even had taken away the television! Sister Monica Joan must have been so mad!

Trixie shook her head as if she could make all of her thoughts go away. It was not the time to reflect on this. Sister Ursula was gone now, and Trixie was determined to make it right. But now, she needed a good night rest. 

She opened the door of her room and turned on the light. She was taken aback by the sleeping form on the opposite bed. With Patsy gone, she expected to be alone in her room. But apparently, a certain Welsh nurse had found her way to Patsy’s bed. Even though Trixie’s entrance and the light, Delia didn’t even stir. She was sound asleep, a book still in her hand.  
“Oh, sweetie,” Trixie murmured and went to turn on the lamp on her bedside table, making a softer light in the room. Trixie then walked over her and removed the book from her hand. It was a poetry book by Garcia Lorca. She didn’t know Delia liked Spanish poetry, but well, she had learned that people were often surprising. She set the book on the bedside table and took a look at Delia’s sleepy form on the bed.  
“Well, let’s get you into bed, shall we?”  
She managed to get the nurse under the covers without waking her up, something that Trixie considered as a small victory. Making sure that Delia was comfortable, Trixie finally changed herself into her pyjamas and went to bed.  
She turned off the light and whispered a “Goodnight Delia”, before going to sleep herself. 

\---

The morning after, almost everyone was gathered around the breakfast table, chatting softly. The only ones missing were Sister Julienne, Nurse Crane, and Delia. Trixie was surprised by the latter as she had made sure to wake Delia by shaking her and even almost entirely removing her bed sheets. But apparently, it had been enough. She really must have been exhausted!  
Barbara was eagerly talking to her, having missed her company as much as Trixie did.  
A few moments later, Sister Julienne appeared in the kitchen, closely followed by Nurse Crane, and sat down at the table.  
“Good morning to you all, greeted Sister Julienne, I hope we are not too late.”  
“Good morning Sister, Sister Winifred responded, but don’t worry, you are not the last one to breakfast. Nurse Busby hasn’t come down yet.”  
Nurse Crane looked around and noticed indeed that the Welsh nurse was not among them.  
“Well, it must be wise to go check that she hasn’t fallen asleep” Phyllis declared, starting to stand up again.  
At that exact moment, a running sound was heard and a breathless Delia appeared in the room.  
“I’m here, I’m here!” She hastily sat down at the table, looking dishevelled and fixing her clothes, “I’m sorry, I had a few problems with my alarm clock.”  
“No need to worry, you are right on time, Nurse Busby”, said Sister Julienne softly.  
Delia finished arranging her uniform and picked a toast. By doing that, she met Trixie’s eyes across the table. The blonde nurse smiled at her and Delia blushed. When she had completely woken up, Trixie was already gone; she had had no chance to talk to her. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep on Patsy’s bed. She would have to explain it to Trixie.  
“If you have trouble with your alarm clock, I am sure that Fred won’t mind fixing it for you,” Sister Winifred said, interrupting Delia’s reverie.  
“Oh, yes, I’ll ask him.”

At the end of the breakfast, all the nurses and nuns started to prepare themselves for their day of work. Just before Trixie could follow them, Delia managed to discreetly take her apart.  
“Trixie, for last night, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think I would fall asleep, it won’t happen again…”  
“Hey, sweetie, it’s alright,” Trixie put a reassuring hand on her arm, “you can sleep there all you want.” She looked at her tenderly, and Delia understood that she knew.  
“You must miss Patsy terribly, and well,” Trixie went on like nothing happened, “I won’t mind the company!”  
With that, she winked at the Welsh nurse. Delia let out the breath she was holding and hugged the other nurse tightly. She whispered a “thank you” to the blonde nurse. After one last smile, Trixie left the kitchen. Delia sighed with relief, and well, with delight, knowing that she had someone she could openly talk to.  
“But, you know, next time,” came Trixie’s voice from the other room, “don’t forget to wake up!”  
Delia giggled.

\---

Nurse Crane was already attributing the tasks for the days when Delia and Trixie appeared.  
“So, today, Sister Winifred and Nurse Gilbert will be on district midwifery, and Sister Julienne on district nursing.”  
The midwife concerned started arranging their bags and their hats, ready to leave.  
“Oh, and Nurse Franklin, since Mrs. Turner cannot take care of the clinic, we need you there.” She continued, “And you won’t have to go all over Poplar for your first day back!”  
Trixie smiled at her. She was fine with working at the clinic, but she wouldn’t have minded going on district midwifery. She had missed it. But, nonetheless, she grabbed her bag and her hat and left the room.  
“I’ll see all tonight then!”

When Trixie was gone, Nurse Crane and Sister Julienne to the other midwives and stopped them before they also left.  
“Ladies,” Sister Julienne started, “may I have a moment of your attention before you all leave to attend to your patients?”  
Everyone turned towards her and listened carefully.  
“You all know that with the recent events with Sister Ursula, we did not really had the chance to celebrate Nurse Franklin’s return”  
“So,” continued Nurse Crane, “we were thinking of throwing her a welcome home party when she comes back from the clinic tonight.”  
“That’s a great idea, Trixie will love it!” Barbara exclaimed, already excited. Delia nodded enthusiastically.  
“But how are we supposed to throw a party in one day?” Asked Sister Winifred.  
Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane looked at each other with conspiracy.  
“It doesn’t have to be spectacular, just a little something to properly welcome her back at Nonnatus” answered Sister Julienne.  
“Therefore, between your shifts, we thought that Sister Winifred could bake some cakes with the help of Sister Monica Joan,” Nurse Crane turned towards Sister Winifred who nodded, “and Nurse Gilbert and Nurse Busby could take care of the decorations” they both nodded too, “alright! Fred also agreed to help you all if needed! I will go to the clinic to help Nurse Franklin, and try to keep her there until tonight!”  
“Is it alright with everyone?” All the midwives answered Sister Julienne positively.  
“Well then, let’s go to work ladies!” Nurse Crane said, “Our patients are waiting for us!”

\---

Trixie was examining one of her patient at the clinic. She was nine months pregnant and couldn’t wait for her baby to be born. However, she would have to wait a little longer.  
“Sorry sweetie, things aren’t on the move yet, but don’t worry, it won’t be long now!”  
The mother-to-be sighed with despair.  
“But nurse, I can’t wait longer, my back is killing me and I feel as if I’m going to burst!”  
Trixie laughed.  
“Well, you will have to be a little more patient, this one must be really comfortable in there.”  
“It’s me who isn’t comfortable!”  
Trixie went to get more cushions and put them behind the expectant mother, trying to get her as comfy as possible.  
“I will check back on you in a few hours, but meanwhile, why don’t you rest and go over a few magazines? You can call me if you want anything.”  
She set a pile of magazines on her bedside table.  
“Thank you, nurse,” answered the patient, already going through a magazine.  
Trixie smiled at her and walked towards the front desk, arranging some papers. She yawned. ‘It’s going to be a long day,” she thought.  
She didn’t really had time to rest after her long journey from Africa and Nonnatus House being short of two midwives, she couldn’t really take a day off. But still, she wasn’t expecting to have to take care of the clinic almost all by herself. She didn’t even had time to celebrate her return with her friends. With Patsy gone, Delia seemed so miserable, and Barbara was still shook by the events with Sister Ursula. And Sister Mary Cynthia wasn’t even there. She was going to find her, but she couldn’t do that by being stuck at the clinic. And there was so much to do. Trixie yawned again.  
She heard one of her patient calling her.  
“I’m coming, Mrs. Walker!”

After helping Mrs. Walker to the bathroom, Trixie saw the clinic door opens and Nurse Crane entered.  
“I thought you might need reinforcement”  
Trixie smiled at her, relieved: “You’re a life saviour, Phyllis!”  
Phyllis set down her bag smiling at the younger nurse and started going through the patients’ details.  
“Well, let’s go to work then!”  
Trixie nodded and watched Phyllis walk towards one of the patients who had been complaining.  
She was so glad she was here. Phyllis had become one of her closest friends, even if she would have never imagined it. She was so easy to talk to, and she knew that she could count on her, if she ever had a problem. Her mere presence was enough to reassure her. Yes, she was so glad she was here today. 

\---

It was almost the end of the day, and Trixie was exhausted.  
“You’re okay, lass?” Phyllis asked, joining her next to the desk.  
Trixie smiled at her: “Yes, just a little tired.”  
“Well, it’s been a long day.”  
Phyllis looked at the young nurse with concern.  
“You know, you were dearly missed at Nonnatus, Trixie. And we are all glad, myself included, to have you back among us.” She smiled at her.  
“I missed you too, all of you.”  
“I hope that you found what you were looking for in Africa,” she added, “but you know that all you need is to believe in yourself. You’re a strong woman, and no one can do what you do better than you. You've got what it takes!”  
Trixie turned towards the older nurse, grateful. “Thank you, Phyllis”.  
She smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
“Well, on that, I’m afraid I’m going to have to go. I need to take care of something before it gets dark outside. Would you mind closing up?”  
Trixie wasn’t very pleased of being left alone but she still nodded.  
“See you tonight then!” With that, she took her bag and her cape, and she was gone.

\---

The sky was almost completely black when Trixie finally got home on her bike after taking care of the clinic all day long. She was exhausted and a little bit annoyed that her friends, and especially Phyllis, had left her to work alone most of the day. And apparently, they had all went to bed; since no light came from Nonnatus House. Trixie sighed. That was really not what she imagined for her first day back at work. All she wanted to do right now was a hot bath and her soft bed. She didn’t even want to see anyone. 

She entered Nonnatus House and removed her hat. She walked towards the kitchen to put down her bag. The room was unusual dark. There was normally at least one person awake to take care of the phone. Trixie frowned and reached for the light switch.  
But when she turned on the light, several voices shouted together: “Welcome home, Trixie!”  
Trixie squealed in surprise. She looked around with wide eyes and saw all of her co-workers and friends gathered around the kitchen table. They were all here, even Tom, Fred, Violet, Doctor Turner, and young Timothy. On the kitchen table, there were many cakes and dishes that looked delicious. On the ceiling, a huge banner was hanging with the words “Welcome Home, Trixie” embroidered on it, and the entire room was decorated with garlands and British flags.  
Trixie couldn’t believe her eyes. They did all of that, just for her?  
“Oh my goodness!” That was all she managed to say.  
She wanted to cry with joy, seeing all her family reunited here to celebrate her return. And she thought that they wouldn’t do anything. Well, maybe that was what they wanted to make her believe. In any case, they hid it well.  
Sister Julienne was the first one to speak:  
“We wanted to make something special for you return among us, Nurse Franklin; and as we haven’t been able to do it the day you came back, we still wanted to make it a special the occasion.”  
Trixie was speechless.  
“I’m sorry to have made you work non-stop all day at the clinic,” Phyllis added, “but we needed to keep you away from here”.  
Well, that explained a lot of things. But how could she be mad at her when they had planned all of this during the day?  
“We hoped you would like it,” Barbara said, not knowing how to interpret her lack of reaction. But that was because Trixie was overwhelmed with so many emotions.  
“Oh Barbara, this is perfect!”  
Barbara smiled brightly and went to hug her friend tightly. Everyone then took a turn to hug Trixie and show her how much she had been missed. 

“Did you cook all of this?” Trixie asked when they were finally all sat down at the dinner table.  
“Sister Monica Joan was very helpful”, said Sister Winifred, “she didn’t even touch the food before you came back!” She winked at the blonde nurse.  
Trixie turned towards Sister Monica Joan, who was now eating quite a large piece of cake, and beamed at her.  
“Nonnatus House was not the same without you, Nurse Franklin”, she said, looking warmly at her.  
“Oh no, Trixie, it wasn’t at all! Sister Ursula was awful!” Barbara added.  
There was a short silence, and then everyone started laughing. Even Sister Julienne, even though she tried to hide it.  
“I want to hear everything about Africa, Trixie,” Delia told her.  
And so Trixie started to narrate her many adventures in Africa. 

She couldn’t be happier. She was surrounded by her family, she was home, and she was loved.  
We say that home is where the heart is. Well, in that exact moment, Trixie really understood what it meant. And right now, right here, her heart was overwhelmed with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
